codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shi Tsu Vi Britannia
Welcome to my Profile Want to say something? Comment, suggestion, Violent Reaction or anything? Leave a message on my Talk Page Any wrong doing on Wikia created by Me please let me know. Thank you 14:21, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ; Tips :*The talk page is for conversations on the maintenance, correctness and significant changes to the article. Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the C.C. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simant (Talk) 00:42, December 29, 2011 Image I'm not sure if you noticed but the image with the mask on top of Authur's head is already on that page with larger image dimensions. — SimAnt 02:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, you need to include fair use and licensing for images, including the source (episode) they are from. — SimAnt 02:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::??? — SimAnt 02:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Please stop ignoring what I said, fanart is not allowed an fairuse rationale is required. — SimAnt 02:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::So you say you are sorry, and a few hours later continue doing the same thing. — SimAnt 07:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Webinar If you can't attend and still wish to see the webinar I would suggest that you and attempt to ask for a recording of the webinar to be accessible to users who wish to see it. That is the best advice I can think of. Also, please sign your comments with — SimAnt 20:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) so that other users can see who is leaving a message. — SimAnt 20:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: I Have a Question? If you have a question you can ask either one of us. If you are asking promotion for user rights then you ask Simant, since he is the Bureaucrat. And please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or the signature button that is located in top. 11:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You can't edit any page or is it just your userpage? 04:54, March 23, 2012 (UTC) My user page only. Sorry... Why it happen? what i've done? "^_^" might've prevented you from editing your user page, so I removed it. Try editing your user page again. 12:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) okay.... thanks for getting back.... ^_^ You shouldn't add ^_^ to this user page, because I think that is what is preventing you from editing your user page. 13:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ah.... okay.... i get it now.... sorry again ...... _________________________________________________________________________________________ uhmmmm this one "-_-", can i put? or this "n_n"? you blocked me again? :( sorry okay okay i won't put that again but please allow me to edit my user page pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you please I never blocked you... It was just because you were putting those emoticons on your user page that prevents you on editing your user page. Just don't put those emoticons all right. 14:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ah okay..... Images Do not upload galleries to show all the facial expressions of characters. — SimAnt 07:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) peace ^_^ Code Geass Wiki: Feautured Article Voting for June's [http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Geass_Wiki:Featured_Article Featured Article] is currently under way and will remain open until midnight (UTC) on 30th June, 2012. Before voting please read through the rules and follow them as instructed. Thanks! 06:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Layout Due to the new wiki layout, there are many changes in all wikis. If you look closely enough, you will be able to see a double white arrow at the bottom right corner of the screen. Click on it and you find the follow button. 12:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay thanks ^_^ now I know Shi Tsu Vi Britannia (talk) 10:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Image I added the image to the page. How have you been? :) I wanted to ask you if you would me to create a custom signature for you like the one I use. If you do, you may choose a design from here or here. 08:30, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Well, I've been busy and I forgot that I have an account here :). Sorry for being inactive. Sure, I want it. Thanks I want the #7 under Sigs created by you. Thanks again. Shi Tsu Vi Britannia (talk) 03:24, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I made the signature for you. In order to use it, you must first go to your and tick the I want to use wikitext in my signature box. Then copy and paste in the Custom signature: field above. Scroll down and click the Save button. Then test out if your signature works by leaving a message with your signature on my talk page here. 09:02, January 14, 2015 (UTC) CC! Cc! it's me Leila. XD Layla Hyuuga Malkal 07:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Leila! How are you? 02:32, May 28, 2015 (UTC) You know me, Ma-chan. I'm Leila KawaiiGirlImmortal Malkal or Hisui. xD or Erina Gods Tongue Nakiri. 14:20, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I know you :) I'm glad that you recognize me ^_^-- 14:32, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE:Goro Taniguchi Yo, C.C . For your information about Goro page there must someone who deleted them. I just checked up but only Ichiro and CLAMP page were available. 06:34, November 20, 2018 (UTC)